Pour un moustique
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Ben... Disons que Goku a peur et que Sanzo le console de mauvaise grâce... Venez lire c'est plus simple' première fic en ligne


Pour commencer c'est ma première fic sur Je suis pas sûre que j'y arrive sans anicroche'…

**Pour un moustique…**

Je me réveille en sursaut… Ces rêves commencent sérieusement à me gonfler… Je tourne la tête et voit Gokû endormit. Mais qu'est ce qui me prends de faire des… Des rêves pervers avec ce saru ? C'est un cauchemar ! L'aimer c'est une chose, le désirer en est une autre ! Ouais, j'ai accepté mon amour pour lui… Ouais… Je suis amoureux de ce putain de baka saru ! Et je l'ai accepté. Et je fais des rêves érotiques avec lui… ET ALORS ? Bordel pour compléter le tout il pleut… Fait chier merde ! Attendez une minute……

ET EN PLUS LE KAPPA ET HAKKAI BAISE À CÔTE MERDE QUOI !

-Mmh…

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le lit de Gokû… Il est en train de se réveiller… Bon… Alors temps pis… Je me lève prends mon flingue vise bien pour pas tiré sur quelqu'un et tire… C'est finit… Plus un bruit…

-Sanzô ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me demande Gokû affolé.

-Dors ! Dis-je sèchement.

Il se couche à nouveau sans discuter mais se relève soudainement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe baka saru ?

-Je… J'ai entendu un bourdonnement.

J'allume la lumière et je vois un moustique se cacher…

-C'est qu'un moustique… Répliquais-je froidement.

-C'est quoi un moustique ?

-Pf… C'est un insecte qui suce le sang ! Dors maintenant.

Je vois qu'il a une tête d'ahuri. Je soupire.

J'éteins la lumière et me remets sous mes draps, Gokû en fait de même. Soudain, il émet un petit cri et j'entends comme un ''boom''. Je me relève et je le vois parterre… Il est tombé de son lit.

-Je peux savoir se qui te prends baka ?

-Je… Il est venu près de moi ! Se défend-il.

-Et alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur !

-Non… J'ai pas peur ! Dit-il.

Il ne sait pas mentir… Alors comme ça tu as peur d'un moustique Son Gokû ?

-Dors alors !

Il baisse les yeux et retourne prudemment dans son lit… Je soupire et me retourne quand soudain je l'entends courir et sauter sur mon lit.

-Putain baka saru je peux savoir se qu'il te prend ? Dis-je en criant.

Il crie et saute dans mes bras complètement terrifié. Instinctivement je referme mes bras sur lui.

-Putain saru, c'est qu'un moustique ! Il ne va pas te tuer !

-Oui mais… Tu veux pas le tuer s'il te plait ? Demande-t-il peu sûr de lui.

-Si c'est le seul moyen pour avoir la paix !

-Merci Sanzô !

Il me fait un grand sourire quand soudain il me prend encore plus dans ses bras en criant.

- Tue-le ! Tu-le !

-Très bien ! J'attendrais que tu tombes raide vidé de ton sang pour le faire parce que là je peux pas bouger crétin ! Lui criais-je.

Il s'écarte de moi honteux et je prends mon baffeur, il se met les mains au dessus de la tête pour se protéger. Je vois le moustique près de Gokû et tente de le frapper mais celui-ci s'en va à une vitesse fulgurante… C'est quoi ce truc ? Gokû vient me prendre à nouveau la taille… Il tremble ? Je cherche des yeux le moustique mais je ne le trouve pas… Où est-il passé ? Je me lève en repoussant Gokû et allume la lumière. Aucune trace de cette saleté… Je dois lui avoir fait peur…

-Je crois qu'elle est partie… Vas te coucher !

J'éteins la lumière et Gokû ne bouge pas.

-Sanz… Sanzô ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Je peux… Dormir avec toi ?

-Hors de question ! Il y a deux lits !

-Je t'en supplie Sanzô ! Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul !

Mais moi je ne veux pas faire un rêve avec toi à côté…

-Dans ton lit ! Lui dis-je.

Il me fait un dernier regard suppliant avant de regagner son lit… Il se met en position assise. Je me mets dans mon lit dos à lui dans l'intention de dormir mais je sens son regard sur moi et cela me rend de mauvaise humeur…

-C'est bon amènes toi ! Lui dis-je.

Je peux presque sentir son sourire. Je sens deux bras m'envelopper la taille par derrière.

-Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais dormir avec moi ! Pas que tu pouvais t'accrocher à moi ! Lui dis-je froidement…

Bizarrement, je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher… C'est plutôt agréable… Je sens soudain ma chemise se mouiller et je me retourne vers Gokû.

-Qu'est se qu'il y a encore saru ?

Il lève sa tête vers moi… Le visage baigné de larmes…

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Ma voix est devenue beaucoup plus douce.

-Je… Je t'aime…

Ce n'est qu'un souffle… Ses pleurs redoublent, il veut se lever pour partir dans son lit mais je le retiens. Je le prends par le bras et l'attire vers moi. Il émet un cri de surprise vite étouffé par mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi baka saru ! Lui répondis-je.

Je me mets à essuyer ses larmes… Puis je me penche à nouveau vers lui et l'embrasse… Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux… Je mets mes mains sous son t-shirt et je me mets à lécher ses lèvres pour lui demander de les ouvrir se qu'il fait et je mets ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle ne tarde pas à rejoindre la sienne. Gokû émet un petit gémissement sourd lorsque une de mes mains vint frôler son membre déjà gonfler par le plaisir… Je sais comment cette histoire va finir… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça me déplaise… Tiens ? Hakkai et Gojyo se sont remis à crier… Ils vont m'engueuler si ils m'entendent avec Gokû… Mais je m'en fous… J'aime Gokû et finalement… Il y a que ça qui compte…

OoOoOoO

Un rire s'éleva, un rire amusé et doux à la fois.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que Son Gokû avait peur des moustiques ? Demanda Jiroshin.

-Il n'a pas peur des moustiques ! Sourit Konzeon.

-Mais alors...?

-Le moustique que je lui ai envoyez n'en étais pas un… Mais un animal qui prend l'apparence de n'importe quoi et qui réveille chez leur victime une peur incontrôlable… Et sa cible était miraculeusement Gokû…

-Je vois…

La déesse se mit à nouveau à rire, fière d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFINOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, je sais pas se que ça donne

J'espère que vous avez aimé…

Bisou,

Keyko-san.


End file.
